pasta_in_the_roughfandomcom-20200215-history
Seren
Seren is played by Jammi. Appearance Seren is a teenage boy with a flawless skin complexion, as his mother would consistently scrub his skin until it looked like it had been 'kissed by the sun'. Although beauty was not a requirement for followers of Shelyn, Seren is the son of Ozur the 'Flower King' which meant that Seren had to be nothing less than physically perfect. His hair is a creamy white accented with a light mint tint. His eyes are a lucid teal. Seren is adorned with large emerald poncho embroidered at the bottom with gold. The poncho is also slit on the side to allow easy access to his arms and hands in case of a fight. On top of the poncho is a rose colored, pullover shawl and an orange stole given to him by his father once he completed his basic studies as a Cleric. Underneath, he wears a long-sleeved, navy turtleneck; his black tights are held up by a thick brown leather belt with 2-side satchels in the back and one on his right. These are to hold any medicinal herbs he finds on his travels or his carving tools. The Shelyn religion heavily encourages its followers to create something daily, so on his downtime, Seren likes to carve miniature animal totems. Personality Although Seren is expected to be the most social of butterflies due to his 'Flower Prince' title, Seren is more likely to be caught sitting quietly reading a book than charming his many admirers with honeyed words. He doesn't dislike his followers by any means, he's just very self-conscious about his words/actions. Thus he has leaned to a more quiet, shy demeanor. Behind closed doors however, Seren is fully capable of taking on whatever personality he feels necessary to suit the needs of his admirers. He acquired this skill around the age of 12 when his father requested Helos to take him aside for a lesson in charm and entertainment. Intimacy still makes him a bit nervous as well as talking about himself. Despite his shy nature, Seren is not afraid to throw out a witty comment or step in to defend his friends. He places a high value on the concept of friendship as he has never really had any aside from his admirers. Being able to assist in any situation makes him feel like a valuable asset to the group. Backstory you would wanna know...wouldn't you? Relationships *Ozur (Father) - Leader of a rather large clergy of Shelyn followers within their captial of Rosaive. Ozur is also known as 'Flower King' which may make him sound flamboyant and feeble but Ozur is well trained in: swordplay and archery. *Myreli (Mother) - Emphasized that looks was important. *Ardus (Brother) - Older brother *Helos (Mentor) - umm...should i even be writing this...about stuffer stuffs... *Kyelina (Charged) - Kyelina and Seren first met when she began her travels outside of Qimyar *Finvarra - Because Finny ranaway without a word and left his good luck totem, Seren feels somewhat abandoned. *Staniel (Charged) - Admirer *Xeville - Rival (But honestly, these two are headed for a big brother, little brother dynamic) *Yllatrana (Charged) - Secret Love (Notice me senpai...) *Vilks - Dire wolf pup that's too adorable for words (secretly emma in disguise) Trivia *Seren's actual name is Serenthius. *Seren is sometimes seen with flowers or even a full flower crown in his hair, a custom from his hometown that was believed to ensure good health, beauty, and admiration from all. *Seren's hobbies/talents include: wood carving, weaving (flower crowns), baking (due to his profession), and playing the lute and tabor pipe (essentially a recorder).